Harry Potter - a retelling
by phantomrider2597
Summary: What if Harry had three best friends, if he had met someone else during his fourth year while trying to figure out his egg in the common room at midnight? How would his story have changed?
1. The Goblet of Fire, chapter 21

**Picking up from Goblet of Fire – **_what if Harry had three best friends? If he found another in the Gryffindor common room while trying to figure out his egg in the middle of the night? How would his story change – warning to Ginny fans, she's practically written out of this story._

Harry gave up trying to sleep; he pushed off the blanket and swung his legs off the edge of the four-poster bed. All the other boys were sound asleep, Ron was snoring a little – he was glad they were friends again. Harry stood, ran a hand through his dark hair and walked as quietly as he could towards the door, on impulse grabbing his egg off the bedside table as he went. The door swung open soundlessly, and soon the sound of his footsteps against the cold stone stairs echoed up and down the turret; the wizard thought about casting a silencing charm, then discounted it. What other idiot would be up at – he checked his watch – 18 minutes past two in the morning on a school night.

Weighing the golden egg in his hand, he stared intently at it as he entered the common room, unthinkingly flopping into a slightly tatty armchair by the fire, which flicked the odd serpentine tongue outwards towards him. Harry sighed, and gazed balefully at the stupid egg – for all the clues it had given him, he might as well have let the horntail keep it. He let his head drop back and let his eyes wonder across the ceiling.

"Am I interrupting you?"

Harry leapt to his feet and drew his wand, the egg fell forgotten from his lap to the floor with a faint clang. He raised his eyebrows and felt his heart hammer like a bird fluttering its wings against his chest. He lowered his wand when he saw it was only a girl curled up in a window sheet, hugging her knees against her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "Would you like me to go?"

Harry racked his brains trying to remember the girl's name; she was in his year, he knew that much, and obviously in Gryffindor, but he couldn't for the life of him put her name to her face. A ghost of a smile flicked across her face, showing perfectly straight teeth.

She seemed to recognise he was struggling and she smiled truly. "I'm Alana Winter."

"I'm-"

"Harry Potter – I think everyone in the wizarding world knows your name. And with all the hype at the moment, I'd have to be deaf and dumb not to know you."

Harry had to smile – for all that she appeared shy, it was obvious once she got talking she knew her own mind. The name Winter suited her – her hair was all silvery and her skin milky pale. The only thing that ruined the effect was her eyes, which were either black or deep blue. She uncurled her legs and slipped off the seat – when she stood, she was almost exactly the same height as him. She gestured to the egg. "I'll let you be – you probably want some peace and quiet to figure out your egg."

She walked away, bent, scooped up the egg and handed it to him. She turned and headed towards the Fat Lady painting.

"Hey, wait-" he said impulsively, moving to follow her; Alana turned to look at him, eyes quizzical. "How come you're up?"

She shrugged, her silvery hair rippling like water. "I'm a bit of an insomniac," she explained, looking a little bashful.

"Worse crimes," Harry smiled and handed her the egg. "And you can have a shot – I'm at a loss." Alana simply stared at it, then glanced at Harry and settled back into her window seat; Harry sat down opposite her. There wasn't much space, so he crossed his legs to keep out of her way. She ran her hands all over the egg's surface, tracing the faint indentations where the egg split when unlatched.

"I don't think all the other Gryffindors would be too happy if we woke them at this hour," she said. "Have you any ideas at all?"

Harry shook his head. If it were up to him, he would take his chance and throw the stupid egg out the window, but he knew Hermione would go crazy if he did. "I've not seen you around much."

Alana raised a brow – Harry had always wanted to be able to do that – as if to say 'was that all you could think of'. "I tend to hang around with my own friends – plus, everyone knows Harry Potter is really just a synonym for trouble."

Harry couldn't argue with that. He watched Alana rest her head back against the stone window sill and gazed out into the night. As he watched her, he wondered what it would be like if life were simple – if he weren't the Boy who Lived. Would they have been friends then? There was something very serene and calming about her; just being near her was like drinking a glass of warm milk. Soothing and warming. She looked to him and cocked her head, knowing he wanted to ask her a question before he'd even opened his mouth.

"Do you think I did it? Put my name in the goblet?"

Alana bit her lip but didn't break his gaze. She paused for a while, clearly considering her words carefully. "I think... no," her eyes searched his face before turning back to look out at the stars. "No, I don't think you did. You don't strike me as an attention seeker or as having a death wish," she smiled, resting her forehead against the glass. "I don't know why anyone would put their name into that death trap."

Harry huffed half a laugh, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. For some reason her opinion seemed significant. The minutes past, with them sitting in comfortable silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. It was surprisingly easy, no awkwardness at all. He was glad for once someone wasn't pushing him,for answers, for judgement. But Harry knew he should at least try to get some sleep; he gently took the egg back and stood, drawing her attention. "Goodnight then," she murmured, absentmindedly wrapping a strand of hair around her finger.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

Alana shot him a smile, a little bit sad, a little bit accepting. She shook her head. "I've already had my three hours sleep tonight. I am the literal night owl."

Harry smiled. "Well, night then." He walked across the common room and ducked into the stairwell; again, his footsteps echoed on the stone stairs so he hurried, reached his own dorm and slid back into bed. He set the egg back on the bedside table and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. For the first time in a while, he closed his eyes and fell straight into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Goblet of Fire, chapter 22

_Previously; Harry Potter, out of bed after hours (as per norm) met Alana Winter while trying to work out his egg. _

Transfiguration had never held less appeal – catching up with Ron seemed far more important. Harry now found he kept an eye out for Alana in every class – like Hermione, she was always there sharp and had her books out, but unlike Hermione spent most of her time staring out the nearest window with a far away expression in her eyes and dreamy smile on her face. Not that he'd been consciously looking for her. But when he had happened to notice, he had realised her eyes were dark blue, and her hair was actually a medium blonde.

He really had missed being friends with Ron – who else would talk to him during McGonagall's class. Especially when she was staring at him with a death stare; Harry shut up. Fast.

"Now that Mr. Potter has seen fit to listen," she glared at him until his ears turned pink, "I have an announcement-"

"This is horrific," Ron moaned and Harry was highly inclined to agree. The prospect of asking a girl to dance was more terrifying than facing the horntail. They were weaving through the throngs of students in the corridor. "I mean, you fight dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?" Harry shrugged and ducked his head as a group of girls swarmed – really, there was no other word – together, bowed their head like a football team talking tactics and giggled as soon as he glanced at them. Harry knew he was blushing and increased his pace, keeping his head down.

That was probably why he was already barrelling into someone before he saw them – the girl's blonde braid swung as she spun and whacked him in the face. "Watch where you walk, idiot!"

Harry began to apologise even as he turned to look at her – it probably wasn't the best way to start up another conversation with Alana, who looked a little taken a back, but also irritated. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared at him, letting him trip over his own tongue to apologise while Ron looked on, confused. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

Alana shook her head but smiled. "It's fine, I'll live."

A hand stole around her shoulder, and she glanced over her shoulder to smile at another guy – Cedric Diggory. "Oh, hey Harry," Cedric smiled at him confidently. "You okay, you look a little weird..."

"Yeah, I'm fine – I'll see you around," he muttered quickly and turned before anyone else could say anything. Ron gave him a peculiar look as they wove their way back to the Gryffindor corridor.

"Who's she?"

"Oh, her name's Alana... we talked in the common room a while back." Ron shrugged, apparently satisfied. "Now, who are you planning to take to the ball?"

Harry needed to get a move on, but every girl he tried to talk to blushed, giggled and stared at him as if he were an alien who landed on earth and asked for souvenirs. He was hiding in the library, pretending to read a book on the history of magic. Soon all the good ones would be gone as Fred and George said. Okay – this was it, he was going to do it. He closed the book with a slam then – gesturing apologetically to everyone in sight – stuck it back on the shelf haphazardly. Beating a retreat towards the common room he saw Cho Chang coming towards him, smiling brightly with her inky hair bouncing in an enthusiastic rhythm as she walked. She winked at him as she passed, and impulsively Harry spun on his heel and caught her arm, blurting out before she could say a word, "Chowouldyouliketogototheballwithme?"

Her eyebrows retreated into her fringe. "Sorry – I didn't catch that..."

Harry took a steadying breath and clenched his fists. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Cho broke out in a wide grin, and nodded eagerly. "Sure, I'd love to!"

Harry was so relieved when he walked through the portrait hole, it took him a second to realise Ron had a look not unlike that of a petrified person and was being comforted – comforted? – by Ginny and Hermione. "It's alright Ron, just forget it," the latter repeated over and over, patting his shoulder and smiling encouragingly. "Maybe she didn't notice," Ginny suggested, but Ron just glared at her.

"Mate, what happened to you?" Harry asked, sinking into a chair opposite Ron. He spotted Alana sitting in her window seat, watching the unfolding scene with interest out of the corner of her eye while pretending to read the book that lay open on her lap. He shot her a look and she smiled conspiratorially back.

Ron looked at him. "I'm never speaking to a girl again Harry – I'm just not cut out for this..." he trailed off. "Hey, Hermione..." Ron looked at Hermione as though he'd come out of a cave into the sun. "You're a girl!"

Hermione looked hurt. "Oh, well noticed..."

"Well, you and I could go together and Harry-"

Harry shook his head. "Got a date."

"Who?" Ron snapped, then seemed to change his mind. "Never mind, yeah, Hermione you can go with me and-"

"No," Hermione interrupted, "I can't. Someone else asked me, so you'll have to find another girl Ron."

Ron looked shocked, glancing at Harry as if to say, '_she's joking right?'_ Hermione 'ughed' and walked away. Alana watched Hermione hurry up the turret stairs; she met Harry's eyes and dipped her chin in a barely perceivable nod, laid aside her book and followed Hermione as unobtrusively as a shadow through the forest.

"Girls," Ron grumbled, rolling his eyes, "So, who'd you ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously; Harry has a date to the ball, Ron refuses to ask another girl and the ball is only five days away._

"Back again? Be careful, wouldn't want to become an insomniac." Alana winked at him as he emerged from the stairwell. Harry shrugged, completely awake despite the early hour. "Still stressed about the egg?" she asked, gesturing for him to take a seat opposite her near the fire.

"Na," Harry muttered as he flopped into the armchair and straightened his glasses. "Ball."

Alana snorted. "Of all the things the great Harry Potter worries about, a school dance tops the list?" She put a hand to her heart dramatically. "I'm shocked."

"You're in a good mood," Harry observed.

Alana shrugged. "We're on holiday, my homework's done and its almost Christmas. And you haven't smashed into me for nearly a month, so I'd call that progress..." Seeing Harry's doubtful expression, she leaned towards him conspiratorially. "Plus," she whispered, as though sharing an important secret, "I actually like to dance."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious mischief in her eyes. "Must be nice - I take it you can actually dance then?" She shrugged, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head to one side. "So that's a yes."

Now that she'd mentioned it, when Harry looked her over she did seem like the dancing type - slim but with defined muscles and an easy grace. She'd pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, but long strands at the front had come loose and curled over her ears. For a minute or two they watched the fire change between red and purple with alternating flicks of her wand.

"Why are you worried about the ball?" Alana was looking at him as though trying to solve a puzzle.

"Because I cant dance and-"

"And you want to impress a girl?"

Harry nodded unwillingly. "Yeah I guess."

Alana got to her feet and inclined her head towards the larger open space in the middle of the common room. "Come on then, lets see what you can do."

Before they'd even started, Harry felt clumsy; standing opposite her with half a metre between them he wasn't even sure how to begin. They both took a step forward at the same time and Harry laughed nervously.

"Relax," Alana commanded, stepping close to him and placing first one of Harry's arms around her waist before taking his other in hers. "Remember this is supposed to look easy." Harry nodded and tried to remember which foot to start with. "Ready?" Alana asked, then began to count, "One two three, one two three."

She did a great job of holding in a hiss as Harry stood on her toes with his first step. "Sorry," Harry mumbled guiltily.

"It's fine," she obviously lied as it must have hurt a fair bit, and set them up again in starting position. "If it helps, think lead with the left and roll to the right."

"Ok, right, ok-" Harry managed to avoid stepping on her again as they began to waltz, desperately trying to split his concentration between counting to three, moving in the right direction and holding Alana correctly. It was an agonizing exercise.

It felt like years later when Alana exclaimed, "That's it - you've really got it!"

"Really?" Harry asked at the same moment he forgot which direction he was going and stepping right into her.

Alana just laughed and shook her head. It seemed conversation had overloaded Harry's multitasking abilities. "You're overthinking it. Just concentrate on keeping me upright and I'll do the rest, ok? Don't watch your feet, watch me."

Nodding was all Harry could manage before they began to dance again; they didn't speak and he found watching Alana's face did help. The steps didn't seem so complicated anymore. Without really thinking about it, Harry raised the hand that grasped Alana's slightly, and following his motions, she spun into a graceful turn under his arm. "What was that?" He asked, not realizing that they hadn't paused in their waltz.

"You raised your hand?" she responded as though she had no idea what he meant. "I had to turn or get left behind - plus the woman follows where the man leads in every form of dancing, not just the waltz."

Harry smiled, the kind of smile that crept up slowly and almost surprised the face. "I can't believe I'm actually doing it."

"You are," she laughed, spinning again when he indicated. "See - easy." With a final turn the stopped and Alana curtsied as though it had been a medieval ball and not just two teenagers in a common room at a ridiculous hour on a Monday morning. "I'm sure your date will be impressed."

"You're going with Cedric I take it?"

She nodded and combed her fingers through the loose strands of her hair. "If I don't see you before, I'll see you there."

Harry cocked his head to one side and smirked at her. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"No," she protested, looking genuinely upset that he thought she wanted rid of him. "It's just I haven't been to sleep tonight yet and-"

"You want your three hours sleep right?"

"Right."

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight to you too - I assume you can go back to sleep now your most pressing problem has been solved?"

Harry smiled and nodded, recognizing her sarcasm and walking in step with her to the stairwell before gentlemanly gesturing her to go up first. At the door to the girl's dormitory he said a last thanks before she shut the door between them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: Harry has now learned to dance - kind of - and it's the night of the Yule Ball._

Harry tripped over his tongue trying to tell Cho how pretty she was as he met her just outside the great hall; her dark hair was pulled into a slick style atop her head, and the golden dress she wore set off the colour of her skin. He felt like a complete idiot but she didn't seem to mind, and offered him a bright smile and gracious 'thank you'. Ron almost hid behind him in an attempt to hide his terrible dress robes.

"Potter, Potter, there you are - are you and miss Chang ready?" McGonagall bustled up to them, straightening her hat.

"Ready Professor?"

"To dance of course; the champions always open the dancing, didn't I tell you?"

Before Harry could do more than splutter, Professor McGonagall swept off. He smiled at Cho and offered her his arm, when Hermione caught his eye with Viktor Krum. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows - she looked good, really good. Ron stiffened beside him and huffed off into the great hall, presumably to try and hide somewhere inconspicuous. The champions began to line up; Alana's blonde hair caught the light as she took her place beside Cedric directly in front of Harry and Cho. Cedric murmured something to her, and Alana looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"You look lovely Cho - that dress is very pretty."

Before anything else could be said, the music became rousing and the group processed into the great hall; whoever had decorated had thoroughly outdone themselves, Harry thought, enjoying the feeling of Cho's hand in the crook of his elbow. But then the open space of the dance floor loomed up and every ounce of concentration Harry had went into remembering how to waltz.

When Harry saw Ron and Hermione storming out of the hall he figured the night was over. Cho seemed almost grateful when he muttered something about it being late, and Christmas eve, and how he had stuff to do (though thankfully she didn't ask him what); she gave him a quick, slightly awkward peck on the cheek and hurried away before either of them could come up with anything else to say. Harry ran a hand through his hair and loosened his bow tie to the point where it was almost redundant. His head was aching but on the bright side he hadn't mangled Cho's feet too badly. Only a few people were left on the dance floor - Neville was surprisingly among them, and the sight made Harry chuckle a little. Good for him.

Harry wandered out the door and began to ascend the stairs, really not wanting to reach the dormitory before Ron was asleep. He just wasn't in the mood for a deep discussion about girls and their irrationality, which would undoubtedly change into a rant from Ron about how weird Hermione was being. The staircases were behaving themselves unusually well tonight, which unfortunately meant he reached the fat lady in just about record time. The fat lady was sound asleep, snoring slightly with her head tilted drunkenly to one side - can portraits even get drunk?

A sense of being watched prickled over Harry - wrapping his hand firmly around his wand, he spun and raised it defensively, only to find Alana sitting on the steps of the staircase up to the next floor. She was busy pulling pins out of her hair, massaging her scalp as she did so. Her eyes widened when they met his. "I surrender - no need to jinx me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ha ha... avoiding going to bed?"

"Not exactly..." she had the good grace to blush and look embarrassed. "I'm just waiting until-"

"Hermione's gone to sleep?"

She raised both eyebrows skeptically. "I take it you're doing the same thing with Ron then?"

As Harry sat down next to her, she quickly moved the skirt of her dress out of the way. It was floaty and a kind of purplish blue. Wrapping her arms around her bent legs she looked almost a little sad. "Why doesn't he just ask her out?"

"Who says he likes her that way?" Harry replied, feeling some kind of loyalty to his best friend was required.

"Its so silly," Alana sighed, and rested her cheek against her knee. "I wish they'd make up their minds soon - the one time I actually want to sleep!"

Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Did you have a good night?"

"Oh. Yes. It was lovely."

"Are you sure, because you really don't sound sure."

Laughing, Alana sat up and began to absentmindedly plat back her now loose hair. He felt irrationally good for having made her laugh. "Yes I'm sure - it was fun, I enjoyed the dancing and Cedric's a lovely guy."

"Lovely seems to be your word of the night."

"Lay off - I'm tired." She swayed her body into his, bumping his side playfully. "Cho looked impressed with your dancing, and before you ask, I had to keep an eye on my star pupil didn't I?"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, she still has feet and didn't run out screaming so I figure I cant have been horribly bad. She's agreed to go out when we next go to Hogsmeade."

"Congratulations... all girls like a guy who can dance." After a few beats of silence, she perked up "Do you think it's safe to go in yet?"

He nodded and they both rose, Alana grabbing the shoe's she'd obviously discarded when she had first sat down. "So tired..." she yawned as they woke the fat lady and struggled through the portrait hole.

"Welcome to my world," Harry muttered, causing her to poke him lightly in the side.

"Goodnight Harry," she mumbled, almost unintelligibly as she practically fell through the door into her dormitory.

"Night," Harry replied, somewhat belatedly as the door had already shut behind her. He eased his way into his own dorm and practically tiptoed across the floor, praying that Ron was absolutely, completely, sleeping beauty style asleep. Quickly changing into his pyjamas, he slipped under the blankets, closing his eyes and preparing to sleep with all his might.

"Is that you Harry? I'll tell you what, Hermione was so out of line tonight, girls honestly, they're mad, all of them, but mostly Hermione, and what do you know, after her precious _Viktor_ had gone to get them drinks, she just starts yelling at me, and I mean-"

Harry groaned inwardly, rolled over to face Ron - who was sitting up in bed and apparently ready to go on at some length - and opened his eyes for the long haul.


End file.
